Study of the cells and fluid obtained by bronchoalveolar lavage has led to considerable progress in many aspects of our knowledge of pulmonary disorders, including pathogenesis and diagnosis. The techniques, methods and results of bronchoalveolar lavage are reviewed in this study, with emphasis on the diagnosis of interstitial lung disorders.